1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prefabricated concrete wall construction, and more specifically, to a prefabricated wall connection system. The system includes structural wall panels that have a bolting system for adjoining adjacent wall panels, non-structural concrete corner pieces having metal connecting straps for securing them to the structural wall panels and straps for securing roof truss sections.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to problems with traditional block construction methods, prefabricated wall panels were developed for rapid construction of buildings. Prefabricated wall panels of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,803, 4,934,121, 5,055,252 and 5,313,753. Typically, these prefabricated wall panels are formed by pouring concrete into a frame that includes concrete or wooden members which are arranged to form the studs of a rectangular wall structure. In some systems, insulating materials are placed in or are integrated with the wall panel structure.
While these prefabricated wall panels are superior to traditional block construction in terms of cost, performance and reliability, methods for connecting the panels to each other or to other building members are less than acceptable. Prior art methods for connecting prefabricated panels are often unsightly and can result in decreased structural strength. The prior art prefabricated wall structures do not provide the desired properties of high strength, maximum insulating properties, single pour formation, with solid, easy to use anchoring means for adjacent walls and supported roof structures.